


【DMC5】Savages【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 在魔界里杀恶魔是一件让人兴致盎然的事情，这时候必须做点儿什么





	【DMC5】Savages【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> 冲冲冲！爽完就要冲！

他想他快要昏倒了。  
就像在漩涡中。汗珠滑过他的鼻尖，被粗重的鼻息震落，胸口起伏，心脏泵出血液的声音敲打着鼓膜。闭上眼睛经历短暂的黑暗，被血染红的发梢打湿了他的视线，肾上腺素残暴地鞭挞酸涩的肌肉，肠子纠结在一起窃窃私语，胃抽缩着妄图挤走多余的兴奋。他抽吸一口空气，像是尝到了一杯甜酒，腥辣又甜腻，以及无法掌握的眩晕。  
然后他看到他的哥哥，有了片刻的清醒，在鲜血中，在尸骸中，在消散的惨叫中，他们是一样的。  
我们兴奋得快要昏倒了。  
随着那把细长的武士刀入鞘的轻响，巨大的魔剑在他的手中化为虚无，呼吸慢得像被套入灰白的气泡。气泡破碎的瞬间，那一定是遮天的海啸，他听到自己嘶哑的声音，来吧，吞没我，弄伤我，带走我。  
事实是他口干舌燥，干燥的喉咙没有漏出一个音节，但他被听到了，毫无疑问。因为他们开始接吻，额头贴着额头，牙齿嗑痛了对方的嘴唇，气息缠绕，当做是最后的渴求般拥吻。没有甜蜜可言，欲望直白得几乎割伤彼此，急躁的喘息声甚至无法分辨出究竟属于谁，他们倒在了地上，倒进血泊里，恶魔的血灌进了衣领和裤管，头发也被打湿贴在了脸侧，欲望被这黏腻的感觉包裹让他喘不上气。外套被他甩开，衬衫揉成一团挂在了恶魔的骨头上，他看到看到哥哥在微笑。  
“哦得了吧，维吉尔。”  
“除非你先从我身上下去。”  
做梦。他肯定这么说了，所以他跨坐在哥哥的身上弯下腰亲吻他，在他的嘴唇上做过多的逗留。隔着皮革，他不安分地在哥哥的下腹蹭着，他的挑逗换来的是被一双手托起了屁股，握住大腿，后仰着摔倒。粗糙的砾石蹂躏起他裸露的皮肤，他的齿间发出嘶声，那些细微的疼痛让他仿佛置于烛火上的细线，如此脆弱，即将闻到焦糊味。  
他等来的不是温柔的触摸，这该算作邀请吗？还是不适度的挑衅？在他身上游走的那双手，麟甲闪耀着光芒仿佛女孩儿们爱慕的东西，美丽又尖锐，缝隙间散着幽蓝的光，它们抓住他的脚踝摘下皮靴，从他的胯间来到裤子的按扣与拉链，很快便让他变得赤裸。他爬起来，他要剥掉这个男人的衣服，他要把哥哥裤子里的东西吞到嘴里，真要命，他为什么要穿这么复杂的衣服？  
“怎么了但丁？”  
“天哪维吉尔，把你的尾巴收回去！”  
这样的警告不被理会，那条恶魔的尾巴缠上了他腰肢，尾尖贴合上他的胸挑逗胸前充血的乳头。这些该死的扣子，该死的金属块，他的哥哥饶有兴致地看着他被那些尖刺爱抚时发抖的模样，把他低垂的头按进自己怀中，撩开过长的头发舔舐耳廓，吮吸耳垂，将低沉的呻吟灌进他的耳朵。眼泪湿润了他酸涩的眼睛，不光是他的眼睛，他感觉得到自己全身都湿了，干渴的嘴巴也溢出了津液，那条长满尖刺的尾巴在他身上蠕动，毫无节制地撩拨他的欲望。他能就这样射出来，毫无疑问他的哥哥热衷于此，但那条邪恶尾巴的罪行随着上衣拉链倏然拉开而终结。  
他终于抬起头对着身前的男人露出笑容，像个胜利者那样亲吻他，然后解开了他的裤链。  
人类与恶魔诞下的双生子在恶魔的尸块和骸骨以及鲜血中欢爱，这是否有违伦理恐怕无人能评说。或许他们本人也从未因此而有所顾忌。双子中的弟弟伏在哥哥的身前吞吐，哥哥的手指陷进他的头发里，作恶多端的尾巴悄然绕上了他的大腿，锥形的尾尖在他门户大开的身后蠢蠢欲动。他松开口喘息，津液滴淌那硬挺炽热上，当他再次低头吮吸时尾巴的尖锥探进了他的后穴，突然的冰冷让他闷声惊叫。他又试了下，果然那东西在随着他的舌头动作。他在喉咙里咒骂，却开始不自觉地幻想起它的形状，尖锐的、银白的棱锥，或许比他的两个拳头都大？还有那些尖刺……他不确定，为什么他平时不更多地注意那里呢？于是他更多地吞下，后面便更多被打开，他的大腿都被打湿，膝盖似乎在悲鸣。这太怪了，他有种错乱感，好像他在因为自己的嘴被操而兴奋，而他却默许了这怪异，故作镇定地想着尖锥会卡在里面，然后是覆满尖利鳞片的……  
他不该任由属于恶魔的物件那么深的，或者说，他不该期待如此。快感远在他的想象之上，才只是开始就让他颤栗，疼痛带来更多的兴奋，他呛咳一声吐出嘴里的东西，脸贴在哥哥的腿上发出一阵黏腻含糊的哼声。显然这种状态下这是不被允许的，他被掰开嘴巴，即使他听上去是在哭也无济于事，重新吞下他该关心的地方。  
压在他头上的手让他连喉咙都被撑开，胸口涌起呕吐的冲动，后面愈发猛烈地抽插，整个尾锥都进来了。柔弱的甬道里溢满的肠液，承受这粗野的碾压，粗大又尖利的部分顶撞到令他尖叫的地方，穴口大张却也无法容纳更多，被严严实实地堵住。  
太多了，这对他而言都太多了，他模糊不清地哭着，胸贴在地上大敞着双腿抬起屁股，伸手去套弄在自己的阴茎。过分的刺激夺走了他的呼吸，他就像是刚离开母亲子宫，身上还带着血水的婴儿一样无助，但他得到的安抚只有钳制着他的双手和哥哥口中呢喃着的他的名字。  
但丁这个名字听上去该这么色情吗？他想着，在被压抑的尖叫中被那根尾巴操射了。他呜咽起来，后穴因高潮翕动，可他还是被塞得满满的，无论是嘴里还是屁股里。尾巴先出去了，不是消失，而是被抽出去了，他不用看就知道身后会是怎样一番惨景，然后是嘴里的东西，他的哥哥终于松开了手，他立刻像快要溺死的落水者般扬起了头，被射在了脖子和胸上。  
他们没有说话，只是看着对方大口地喘息。这算一次欢愉的性爱吗？哦不，当然不，它包含了太多疼痛和强迫，太过野蛮也缺乏默契，烂透了。但是没人指出这点，他被他的哥哥又一次弄得伤痕累累，只是他完全不在意，很快他便会完好如初，被绞碎的地方也会变的像从没被操过的样子。他站起身，终于暴露出些许恶魔的样子，两对蝠翼在他的背后抖动张开，细而长的恶魔角从他的额头探出，连他的眼睛都变成了一片猩红。  
“要换一个地方吗？”  
“让我们去一个干净些的地方……”  
他贴近兄长，在他的颈间厮磨。  
“这次把你的尾巴收好。”  
“是吗？我以为你喜欢。如果你也有一条的话我会欢迎它的。”  
“哈、哈。我会努力长出一条来的。”

 

——THE END——


End file.
